


Meeting Morgan

by ancalime8301



Series: In the In-Between [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Schmoop, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Pepper's pregnancy had focused his attention--and his anxieties--in a way nothing else could.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: In the In-Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863874
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Meeting Morgan

Pepper's pregnancy had focused his attention--and his anxieties--in a way nothing else could. He'd made plans and preparations, had even rehearsed several possible routes to the hospital, so he would know what to do, so he wouldn't freeze like he had when Peter . . . no. There was nothing he could do about that now.

And then he woke one morning and Pepper confessed she'd been having contractions for hours. A preternatural calm settled over him as he helped her dress, ushered her to the car, grabbed the hospital bag on their way out the door. The miles melted away, the hours of waiting passed in what felt like an instant; he was hardly aware of time and yet he was so aware of every moment, of the warmth of Pepper's hand in his, of the feel of her hair as he tucked it behind her ear while she focused on her breathing.

And then there was Morgan, a slippery, wailing creature he already loved more intensely than almost anyone on Earth. Pepper held her first of course, cradled her close and quieted her cries by her mere presence.

When his turn came, he gingerly took Morgan into the crook of his arm and she yawned, turning her face toward him as she blinked sleepily. Her weight against his chest, her sweet baby smell, the wisps of hair that hadn't yet decided if they were blonde or brown . . . it all felt so right that he could almost believe his life had been saved for this very moment.

Almost. As always, he was caught in a place of intense gratitude for what he still had, survivor's guilt, and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Hey," Pepper said softly.

"Hm?" He looked up from his reverent study of his sleeping daughter's face.

"Is this like your dream?"

He sat on the edge of her bed and carefully leaned over to kiss her, then glanced down at Morgan again. "No," he said around a sudden lump in his throat. In spite of everything . . . "It's way better."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [an old photo of my Dad holding me as a newborn](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ancalime8301/787860/8040/8040_900.jpg).


End file.
